<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling From Grace (But Is It Really A Disgrace?) by BeesInAmber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520363">Falling From Grace (But Is It Really A Disgrace?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesInAmber/pseuds/BeesInAmber'>BeesInAmber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Blue Sonder (Video Blogging RPF), Angels, Fallen Angels, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Heaven, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Non-human Species, Protectiveness, Realization, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Worldbuilding, familial and platonic relationships ONLY, family love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesInAmber/pseuds/BeesInAmber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was being an Angel as holy and righteous as perceived? Tubbo wasn't sure, although doubts clouded his mind. All he wanted was for his chorus to be safe and happy.</p><p>AU created by @chewwypepsicola on Twitter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling From Grace (But Is It Really A Disgrace?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Pumpkins! Long time no writing it would seem, but I'm so happy to be posting something again and starting to write chapter 9 of Where Ice Covers The World! </p><p>Also, I would like to say that this story that I wrote for the Blue Sonder AU is not canon, only my interpretation of what could have happened to cause Tubbo to fall from grace! Although I do sick to the cannon of the AU, there are some things I add in on my own! And if you haven't checked out this AU yet, I would highly recommend it! It is fantastic! :)</p><p>I hope you are all doing well, and thank you for your support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had never felt so utterly upset in his whole sixteen-year lifespan upon the planes of Heaven, or two thousand, nine hundred and fifty-nine intervals of the light arriving and leaving. The young Angel could feel his Grace, his being, swirl around his body, coil in places that made him feel dizzy at the injustice right before him.</p><p>He had heard of this process happen before, but yet in that moment, it felt a thousand times more real. More personal, more <em>heart-shattering, </em>because this time he was viewing it in with his own eyes as he gazed upon his chorus member, Eret, sunk to the floor on his knees before the Elders. </p><p>Eret's head was lowered, not saying a single word or shifting an inch as they resigned and accepted their fate of execution. But the young Angel could feel how crushed, ashamed, and defeated Eret felt in the <em>core</em> of his own Grace, as if they were his emotions as well.</p><p>Eret's wings drooped behind him, as if they were stuck on instead of a part of himself. </p><p>Tubbo found the white, pristine marble of the floor sickeningly bright, too bright. </p><p>It was a lie. All of it, a lie. </p><p><em>Why</em> was this okay? </p><p><em>How</em> was this okay? </p><p>The young Angel looked around at his fellow kind, seeing downturned, solemn, but resigned and calm faces, them too accepting this was the way life had to go. </p><p>Tubbo felt as if he no longer was sat on one of the many grand proteins, but floating through the vast expanses of Space. Maybe this is what Hell felt like, maybe this is how Demons felt from the moment they entered existence. If that was the case, the young Angel sympathized with them. This was a truly and utterly horrible feeling.</p><p>Everything was no longer real, no longer true, or right, or just.</p><p>Tubbo realized then that he had been conditioned from the moment he was gently brought out from the Springs of Eternal Grace, conditioned to follow orders numbly before all else. Fellow Angels had wrapped him in soft cloth when he had first broken the surface, dried him of the fresh, pure spring water that had rained down on his head from small waterfalls above, swaddled him in warm embraces and promises of a safe, beautiful home. A fulfilling, meaningful existence.</p><p>But it hadn't been true. There was nothing fulfilling about watching his chorus member sentenced to death because of his recent accident, because of his loss of sight, and in turn his inability to perform assignments for the Greater Purpose. </p><p>Once Angel's were no longer of use, they had no value. If they didn't listen to every order given, they had no value. If they made a mistake, even <em>once, </em>they no longer deserved to live. To be cared for and loved and honored. </p><p>Tubbo felt his eyes as they filled with tears, hot and wet and heavy. His throat was clogged and tight with words he wanted to say, yell, scream. Always there, but never said, never whispered, never spoke. </p><p>"Eret," the voice of the oldest, wisest Angel bellowed out from above, their voice echoing around the hall in its majesty. Wings spread out to their full length and glory with pride. "You are aware of what is coming, so I will make this quick, for your sake. Eret, for your inability to continue your assignments as a Guardian, and the mistake of letting yourself become damaged to this extent, you are sentenced to execution by the beginning of light tomorrow. Thank you for your services and diligence to the Greater Purpose as one of our most skilled Guardians of Heaven, but your time has come to an end." </p><p>Tubbo finally let out a small sob, a few tears slowly making their way down his face as his eyes became wide and heart was ripped to pieces. The young Angel had hoped, prayed to their savior above for hours that Eret wouldn't succumb to this fate, that she would somehow not receive the ultimate punishment, but now Tubbo could see that small hope he held would not be happening. And deep within him, the young Angel knows that it had only been wishful thinking, pleading, on his end, but hope was one of the only things others couldn't take away from him. Even now. </p><p>A few Angels that sat around Tubbo gave him pitying glances and small, sad smiles at his tears, his small sobs, and the pain being radiated from his Aura. He appreciated it, but in that moment, it meant nothing. Everything meant nothing, all he had ever <em>done </em>for Heaven meant nothing, it had been nothing but glass covered in sugar shoved down his throat, down <em>all </em>Angel's throats. Yet so many of them willingly excepted with smiles on their faces as their necks were cut to shreds from the inside out. </p><p>The young Angel had been one of them too, only now, in that very moment as his chorus member was sentenced to death, that he had come to this realization in its entirety. </p><p>Tubbo had many moments where he doubted some of the things he was taught, wanted to speak some of his opinions, wanted to do what he willed and not what his Superiors told him, instructed him. And every time he had always felt immeasurable amounts of guilt, he had prayed to be forgiven, prayed he was still good and worthful. But he had never doubted and disagreed to this extent, and now he could see everything he had known or been taught was a monumental illusion of purity and goodness, when it was really the opposite. How could they be pure and just when they were killing their own because they no longer had a place in the Greater Purpose?</p><p>It was untrue, it was a lie, everyone served a purpose, everyone mattered, <em>Eret mattered. </em></p><p>And if Tubbo was considered wrong and misguided for thinking so, maybe Heaven's purpose was not one worth serving, not worth trying to fulfill. </p><p>He felt his body and wings shudder as he let out a few more sobs and tears ran down his face, ticking his cheeks as his secondary wings on the sides of his face twitched. Tubbo hands were shaking as he did, folded in front of him as he stared at his feet. </p><p>The young Angel wished Niki were here.</p><p>"You may spend the last of your existence with your chorus," the eldest Angel finished, taking their seat once more and folded their large wings back against them gracefully and slowly.</p><p>Tubbo felt his body stand and move before his distressed mind could, his Grace swelling inside him righteously as he unfolded his wings from his back, spreading them out to their full length as he slammed his palms onto the cold, white marble section between the next seats of the polished, glorious stands. At the impact his palms made, the material cracked beneath them, the power and strength, his power and strength of being an Angel showing in his venerable emotions. </p><p>"It's not <em>fair!" </em>Tubbo yelled, his voice echoing around the thousands sat in the Judgement Hall. He sounded broken, shattered, and used. As empty and hallow as this building was. </p><p>Hundreds of gasps rang out, horrified at the display of disobedience from one of their youngest. The disrespect he showed his Leaders and Elders by raising his voice, questioning their decisions. </p><p>Tubbo looked around, seeing the shocked, pitying, disgruntled, and downright disgusted looks on his fellow Angel's faces at his actions. But he had no time to dwell on that now, no time to wonder or worry if he had just made a grave mistake. </p><p>Rushing to the large, open floor where Eret keeled, Tubbo rushed in front of his chorus member, wings spread out fully as if trying to cover the other from all the harm and hurt to come, from the Elders prying and unfazed gazes. </p><p>"You best be seated, Young One. I'm not in the mood for playing games," the eldest Angel rumbled in a low, echoing voice, standing up from their seat above them all once more and spreading their wings wide in a show of authority and sureness. </p><p>"Tubbo, Dear, it's alright, don't disobey," Eret whispered to him in the same soft, understanding voice they always used when the young Angel got upset. Tubbo turned around to see his Chorus member's head now aimed up towards him, following the familiar voice. The young Angel focused in on the dark, soft band of cloth covering where Eret's eyes used to be, where they used would gaze at the world around him with such knowable and understanding. </p><p>But it wasn't alright. None of this was alright. </p><p>"Surely not, it's far from okay! How can we all allow this?! All collectively agree that this is just and fair?! Well, I say it isn't, and it <em>never</em> has been!" The boy explained, his arms spread wide as he looks around the room at the thousands of other Angles, desperately trying to show his perspective, why what was happening was inherently immoral, <em>inarguably</em> immoral.</p><p>Tubbo could hear many more voices speaking up at his outrage, so many, many voices. He couldn't single in on any particular one, but he knew many were shocked and ashamed. Utterly perplexed in his behavior. </p><p>The young Angel was glad they were confused, maybe then they would think on it later like he had time and time again. </p><p>All the Angel's fell silent when the head Elder spoke again, their face hard and pitying. The other Elders had mixes of disgust, shame, disappointment, and pity written on their faces. He could feel it from all around. It made him nauseous. </p><p>"I suggest you cease your speaking, least you say something you'll regret. Something you cannot take back," they rumbled. </p><p>Tubbo involuntarily wrapped his secondary wings in front of his face in fear at the authority in the Elders voice. They trembled slightly as he sucked in a short breath. </p><p>The young Angel closed his eyes, calming down his racing mind and shaky figure. </p><p>"It's wrong, surely you see this too? How can we be content to kill off our own? We are just like Demons, in that regard. How can we claim to be just and fair and pure when we partake in actions such as these?" Tubbo said desperately, speaking to the Head Elder and the Head Elder alone. </p><p>Hundreds of voices scoffed, yelled, and grasped at the young Angel's blasphemous words, echoing around the Judgement Hall. Yet they all felt hollow, shallow. </p><p>Eret now grabbed ahold of his young chorus member's wrist, stumbling to get a good hold on it at first. The older Angel gripped it in a tight hold, pulling on him so Tubbo had to take a few steps back. </p><p>"Tubbo, that is enough. I don't want to hear another word, Dear, not one," Eret told him in a stern but collected tone of voice. It was rare to hear the older Angel speak in such a way, Niki usually being the one to speak authoritatively with him. </p><p>The young Angel could feel Eret's upset emotions swirling within her, desperate to get Tubbo to back away from the situation and calm his fear. </p><p>But he couldn't, not now. Not after all his grains of doubt over the years finally took form into one, solid thought and choice. </p><p>"You're sentencing her to death only because he lost his eyes? That isn't okay! That isn't right! You use the excuse of Eret not being able to perform her assignments for the Greater Purpose as the reason she is to be killed, does that logic not sound <em>skewed</em> to you?! How am I meant to let him go, how am I meant to sit back and be content with this?! If the Greater Purpose says we're useless once we can't fulfill our tasks as we used to, treats us like dolls that are <em>rubbish</em> after we've gotten a tear, then maybe-maybe the Greater Purpose isn't <em>worth</em> serving!" Tubbo screeched as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, all his emotions bleeding out of him as his wings rose above even higher than before. The young Angel gasped lightly when he realized what had just come out of his mouth, but he did not lower to the floor and beg for forgiveness nor did he run back to his seat. </p><p>Voices, so many, many voices yelling out in shock, cries at the young Angel's words. Everything echoing around in a fierce and saddening dance. </p><p>Tubbo felt as Eret's hand increased in pressure around his wrist, squeezing so hard it hurt in his desperation for the young Angel to cease his words and go sit back down, to be <em>safe. </em></p><p>The Head Elders face was grim, a very large scowl sewn onto their mouth. Eyebrows furrowed as their eyes began to glow a blinding, pure white that eliminated all that was around them.</p><p>"If that is truly how you feel, Young One, then you shall join your fellow chorus member in his execution. Tubbo, for your dangerous mindset and blasphemous words, you are sentenced to death alongside Eret," they grumbled lowly with certainty. </p><p>Not a single sound could be heard in the Judgement Hall, everything was sill, unmoving and unspoken. </p><p>Tubbo felt his whole body tremble as his secondary wings came back to cover his face, his breath coming out shallow and small in fear, in exhaustion. His enter being was begging, pleading with him to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness until he could no longer speak, but he could not. </p><p>The young Angel felt as Eret stood with an incredible amount of speed, bringing his large wings up and wrapping them around Tubbo from where he stood behind the young Angel and pulling him against his chest, blocking him from view of onlookers and keeping him close. Eret let go of Tubbo's wrist, moving his arms to wrap around the younger Angel's shoulders tightly, almost painful in pressure. </p><p>"<em>No! </em>Grant him mercy!" Eret yelled loudly, their deep voice thundering around. "Please, he knows not of what he speaks, he is only young and upset!" </p><p>Tubbo whipped some of his tear tracks from his cheeks with his shoulder while letting out a shaky breath, placing a hand onto one of Eret's forearms, the older Angel's arms still wrapped tightly and securely around his shoulders as Eret blocked him from view. </p><p>"Truly, if that's what I entail, then that shall be how I leave this life," Tubbo responded in a small, shaky, but dead set voice. </p><p>The room was deathly quiet. Everyone could hear what he spoke out. He had just resigned himself to his own demise.</p><p>Tubbo could feel as Eret's emotions intensified tenfold, could <em>feel</em> how the other's despair, desperation, and anger bleed out from him as he tightened his hold around the young Angel strongly, painfully, wrapping his wings around the other like a cocoon. </p><p><em>"Tubbo!" </em>Eret bellowed in disbelief and despair. "What-" </p><p>The young Angel jumped out of the other's tight hold, his wings spreading wide as he ran as fast as possible out of the Justice Hall. </p><p>Tubbo couldn't tell if the noises flowing through his head were external or internal any longer. The sounds festering and festering in intensity as everything becomes the ringing of a bell. </p><p>He does not cease his sprinting. </p><hr/><p>Tubbo let his wings drop behind him as he sags onto the bottom of Niki's statue. He wanted to cry, sob, for his near future, yet somehow he could not bring himself to do it, he no longer had it within himself to do so. </p><p>So, so many things he needed to say. </p><p>The young Angel looked up at the statue of his chorus member, powerful as the quartz creation toward over him. The statue of Niki held a pleasant smile on her face, eyes staring ahead in concentration, content, and assurance. Her wings were spread wide and welcoming while her halos crowned her head radiantly. </p><p>Tubbo would have stopped at Eret's monument as well, but the statue was already taken down and dispersed of, laid to rest just like the man it was crafted after would be. If there was one thing Angel's were, it was diligent. Maybe they shared that in common with Demon's also. </p><p>Sighing, the young Angel attempted to compose his thoughts and verbalize them. </p><p>"Niki," he began slowly. "You're not going to be very pleased about our new situation. Goodness, I'm so sorry, Niki," Tubbo laughed, weak and shallow. </p><p>The young Angel thought back to only a short time ago, right after Eret's accident when the three of them were resting in their chapel, an unpleasant and for longing feeling hanging and plundering around them. </p><p>Eret had seemed resigned and eerily calm for the situation, something that wasn't uncommon for the eldest chorus member depending on the situation. His eyes had been newly covered after his injuries had been tended to and closed, breath coming out controlled and slow.</p><p>Niki didn't sit down the entire night, pacing their chapel to and fro, her face solid as stone with boiling anger and distress just below the surface. She didn't say a word the whole night, only coming to rest beside the other two when Eret had requested she do so. </p><p>Tubbo had done his absolute best to brighten the shared atmosphere between the three of them, giving encouraging words and hopeful affection to the best of his ability. He had sat next to Eret, holding the others hand tightly to be met with the same intensity on the other end. He whispered to Eret and Niki that it would be okay, that they just had to stay encouraged. Neither of them verbally responded, Eret had only squeezed Tubbo's hand tight in his own, giving a single nod while Niki wrapped one of her wings around both of them. The young Angel could feel in his chest that the two of them didn't hold his same feelings about the situation. </p><p>The most upsetting part about that was Tubbo truly <em>did</em> have bundles of warm hope stored within him about the situation. Of course, some of his words and encouragement were exaggerated and fabricated to try and help Niki relax and Eret unresign, but he truly did believe things would turn out for the better. </p><p>How naive that was, looking back on the situation. </p><p>When the time came for the eldest chorus member's trial and conviction, Niki wasn't able to attend due to an imperative and last-minute assignment on Earth she had to complete. She was quiet when she left, giving them both soft, comforting hugs and a small goodbye. </p><p>Eret placed his hand firmly on Tubbo shoulder as the young Angel watched Niki fly swiftly away, looking down as he smiled at him calmly. He moved his hand from Tubbo's shoulder to under his chin, rubbing his thumb back and forth on his cheek comfortingly. The young Angel leaned into the affection, eyes still to the sky and a small, unsure and unconvincing smile on his face he was lucky Eret couldn't see. </p><p>It was at that moment his hope began to dissipate, putrid and raw as it watered down inside of him, deluding its intensity. </p><p>And now...well, now Tubbo wasn't sure what to do, what he could do at this point. His chest squeezed tightly at the thought of having to tell Niki she would be losing both her chorus members very shorty, that both he and Eret would cease to be with the new light. </p><p>Yet, even with all of that in mind, even with all the truths being unveiled and revealed, Tubbo still felt the familiar lightness of hope buried, flowing deep within his chest. A kindling of what's to come. </p><p>What could his unconscious being still be hopeful for, hopeful of? He truly was not sure, but the young Angel savored and appeared its resistance to leave when his conscious mind was too overwhelmed, too shattered, fragile, and sturdy to properly comprehend the feeling.</p><p>The young Angel let out a choked breath, craning his neck upwards to state at the face of Nikki's statue. </p><p>"Eret doesn't deserve the fate that was given to him, and you don't deserve to be left without anyone to share our chapel," Tubbo spoke softly, a sad, contemplative look upon his face. "I wish with all of my being there was something I could do to save him and yourself from this, but I'll be honest, my words truly do mean nothing. Here, at least, they mean nothing, but with you and Eret, my voice held life and power and <em>choice. </em>I'm so sorry I'll never be able to repay the both of you, especially now. But I am forever in your debt, even when I do pass," he whispered out, sincerity oozing from his words. </p><p>"I'm a coward," Tubbo stated suddenly. "I've always been a coward, I could have never done the job that you and Eret excelled at with glory. Even training under you both, I could not have been a Guardian. I'd reckon my cowardice explains why I'm confessing to a state of you instead of your actual self, speaking all the things I most likely won't be able to say to you or Eret directly," the young Angel lightly said with shame. </p><p>"Does my status as a coward change after today, though? After what I said, after I spoke out? I suppose it doesn't really matter now," Tubbo smiled sadly, gently rubbing his hand along the quartz bottom of the statue. It was perfectly smooth under his small fingers, cold and hard and so, so perfectly slick it almost seemed imperfect. </p><p>Tubbo let out a small breath, fidgeting with his right secondary wing as a small lump began to choke him from the inside out.</p><p>"Although, I must say that I don't regret what I did, not a <em>singular</em> thing. And I surely don't feel ashamed, not at all," the young Angel stated confidently. "I suppose I would rather die with my knowledge than live in ignorant bliss for the remainder of my life. I would rather perish with Eret than let her pass alone." </p><p>Tubbo let his right secondary wing drop from his hold as he stopped playing with it, the wing coming down to droop on the side of his head just like his left one already was. </p><p>"I'll be honest, I'm having a hard time caring about my upcoming death. Is there something askew with me? Everything feels numbed, Niki, so numbed and so strong all at the same time," the young Angel said softly, sighing. "I'm petrified at the mere <em>thought</em> of Eret dying, and I'm <em>so</em> scared of you being left alone without a Chorus. All I want is for you two to be <em>safe</em> and <em>happy</em>, but I don't believe that is truly possible anymore, not in Heaven, that is," Tubbo spoke out, desperation lacing his tone as his voice began to break and choke.</p><p>Tubbo let his head fall onto his arms once more, closing his eyes and silently, trying to enjoy the serenity and quiet sounds around him. </p><p>"I wish you had gotten the chance to teach me how to fly, Niki. I'm sorry the three of us never truly got to shore together." </p><hr/><p>The cold, unmoving quartz of the floor below Tubbo was rough against his knees, causing a shiver to slide tauntingly slow down his body. The young Angel was certain it wasn't because of the chill stone. </p><p>The light had arrived only a short while ago, bringing the sky with a faint whiteness that would only continue to grow as time moved on. </p><p>Unfortunately, nor Eret or Tubbo would be there to witnesses that change. </p><p>The young Angel felt as his body trembled, his breath coming out shaky and slow. He snuck a look behind him, spotting Niki at the head of the crowd gathered to witnesses the execution of two of their own. </p><p>She was filled with barely contained rage and pain, Tubbo could feel it coming off her like molten lava, ready to consume and burn anything she deemed necessary. Niki stared ahead, her face blank but eyes ablaze, gazing harshly past Tubbo and Eret and life itself. </p><p>She had not taken the news well, as expected. And Tubbo had never seen Eret so upset, hopeless, and vengeful in his life. </p><p>Tubbo turned his head back around, where he saw the Angel assigned to end their lives speaking loud and confidently before everyone. The young Angel could not hear her though, could not comprehend a single word that left her mouth. He wasn't sure why, but in that moment, he was grateful. His head was already spinning too fast with thoughts as it was. </p><p>Tubbo slowly came out of his reverence as he felt Eret's, who was kneeled beside him, darkened wing come to wrap around him softly, a gesture of support and a message that they were there with him. </p><p>The young Angel looked over at them, a small, shaky smile on his face as he relished in the softness of Eret's feathers against his cheek, bringing up his own now black wing up to brush it against the others to return the gesture of comfort.</p><p>Tubbo felt as Eret's wing tightened around him ever so slightly as their executioner confidently and strongly finished the last words of her speech and brought to life her blindingly bright sword she would be killing them with.</p><p>The Angel brought her weapon above her head, preparing to slice Eret's wings from his back with one hardy and precise stroke of her power. </p><p>Tubbo felt a burning, sickening pit fill his stomach.</p><p>That is, until a glowing arrow priced straight through her chest. </p><p>Loud noises erupted at the sight, so very, very loud.</p><p>The executioner's body dropped, blood already soaking her gowns. Eret was already up besides Tubbo, wings spread wide as they seemed to be quickly comprehending the situation. </p><p>The young Angel, still on his knees, turned around quickly to see Niki with her bow out and aimed, defending herself from oncoming attacks from fellow Angel's in the crowd that had just witnessed what she'd done. </p><p>Tubbo shot up, legs shaky as he tried to comprehend the very new situation they were in, although he didn't get much time for that as voices yelling in anger and quick movements of bodies flooded his senses, and on top of that, someone slamming into to him and lifting him from the ground and speeds only an Angel's wing power could achieve.</p><p>Then he was falling. </p><p>Plummeting down vastness with no end. Tubbo couldn't even really tell if he <em>was </em>falling at all, colors and sounds and feelings all mixed together as he was thrown from Heaven. The young Angel felt the burn in his very being as he was disconnected from his only home, the only place he had ever been.</p><p>Tubbo couldn't remember much after that. </p><hr/><p>The young, newly fallen Angel, could remember coming back to conclusions. Head stuffed full of cotton and his insides burning, everything around him felt <em>to much to much to much-</em></p><p>An unknown, tiny and scratchy substance itched at his face as he tried to open his eyes to the new world around him. But he couldn't, everything was too bright and too strong, giving off too much new energy for him to read and <em>he</em> didn'<em>t know where he was or what to do or if he was dead or alive-</em></p><p>Tubbo stilled, feeling a pressure on the small of his back, right in between his limp wings that rubbed up and down slowly and gently.</p><p>The voice spoke soft words to him that he could not make out, but he recognized their presence as Niki. And with that realization, he relaxed into the ground. </p><p>Everything would be okay.</p><hr/><p>The descent of the three Angel's to Earth had been half a year ago, and adjusting for Tubbo had been difficult. Niki and Eret had been much more prepared, having been to Earth thousand upon thousand of times before. </p><p>But with the difficulty and new, overly energy's of Earth came an immense amount of freedom and learning and exploring he had never imagined possible. And new people he never would have met had he not fallen.</p><p>And goodness, did he love it.</p><p>Of course, homesickness was not near uncommon for the young Angel, but as time grew on, it lessened and lessened as he became accustomed to his new home. </p><p>If only he knew where he was at this very moment. </p><p>Walking around slowly in circles, Tubbo took in the fauna around him, having to close his eyes every so often as the every the thick forgets gave off was too much for him to handle. His bear feet slowly made their way through tough graph as lights with a canopy pierced his gaze. </p><p>Where ever was this? He had just gone off for a walk only a while ago, telling Fundy so. Only to awake in this new place. The flora and fauna of this place was much different than that of his home with his chorus. </p><p>Luckily, he did not sense any danger coming from the woods around him, but that didn't stop his worry as it built up throughout him.</p><p>Strangely enough, the energy surrounding him soured, turning darker and heavier as he ceased his stepped and looked around, shaking out of his trance at the feeling as his eyes widened. </p><p>Behind him stood a poorly concealed boy halfway behind a thick tree, his brows furrowed as he took in the sight of Tubbo. </p><p>His tail whipped behind him in consecration and alert, the bright blonde, tangled hair atop his head surrounding two red horns.</p><p>Tubbo's breath caught in his throat and covered his secondary wings over his face at the sight of what he could only suspect was a Demon.</p><p>"What are you?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>